


Paparazzi

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, the press happens upon a picture taken of the fifth story window of a certain couple's hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/gifts).



> Prompt: Paparazzi catches Yuzu and Javier kissing, although they were far from being in a public place, but you know paparazzi... what happens then?

"Where did this even come from?" Brian asked, turning the computer monitor towards his students. "Is this some new level of Photoshop I didn't know about, or did you two really...?"

Yuzuru stared down at his feet, blushing a deep scarlet. "How?" he mumbled.

Javier took the younger man's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's okay, querido." He turned to Brian, a nervous smile gracing his features. "How did they even get a picture of a fifth floor hotel room?" he asked, chuckling.

"They're sneaky, Javi. They have ways of doing things you'd never even dream possible. Now, how do we solve this?" Brian shook his head, turning the monitor back to face him. "We have options, but not many options."

"I won't lie," Yuzu stated, looking up. "But I don't know how I feel about this, yet."

Javier nodded in agreement. "Do we have to say anything?"

Brian sighed. "If we don't, it'll make it worse for both of you, and I'm not going to have that. We can put this off, but it won't be long before someone comes asking for statements from you two."

Yuzuru sighed and shook his head. "I need to think." He stood up and walked out to the locker room, grabbing his skate bag. He was surprised when Javier sat down next to him. "Javi, I don't know about this. How do they even get a picture like that? It's fake?"

Javier shook his head. "Yuzu, you and I both know that's not fake. We just have to figure out what to do about it."

Yuzuru nodded as he laced up his skates. "I will think about it." He stood up and walked out to the ice rink, taking his blade guards off and touching the ice as he stepped on.

Javier knew Yuzuru well enough to know that this wasn't a moment to bother him about the issue. Yuzuru would think about it and work something out in his head as he skated, then later, usually around dinner, he'd present the idea to Javi, and they'd either agree or start the process over. Javi sighed, also stepping onto the ice. Either way, they'd work it out, and even with the issue at hand, they still had training to do.

\---

"Javi..." Yuzuru said after swallowing a mouthful of rice. Javier looked up and set his fork down, ready for whatever the younger man had to say. "We could tell them," Yuzu proposed. "Or we could lie. But I won't lie. That's wrong." He frowned, then took another bite, waiting for Javier's response.

Javi nodded, thinking. "Are you ready to tell them?" he asked, nervous already, though nothing had been agreed upon.

Yuzuru bit his lip, also nervous. "Not yet," he mumbled after some hesitation. "But no other options, right now."

The older man stood and walked around to Yuzuru's side of the table. He squated beside Yuzuru and took his hands. "If you are not ready, we don't have to tell them anything. If you don't want to, we won't do it."

Yuzuru squeezed his hands and shook his head. "We must, Javi. I won't lie, and we can't put this off. We will tell them. It's just nerves. I will calm down when the time comes." He wrapped his arms around Javier's shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly. He felt Javier nod against his shoulder then pulled back. He picked up his chopsticks, grabbed a bit of rice, and held the bite to Javier's lips. Javi smiled and opened his mouth, allowing the younger man to feed him.

"I could he used to this," he said, grinning and kissing Yuzu's cheek. Yuzuru chuckled and continued eating. Javier returned to his own food, finishing quickly and cleaning up as soon as Yuzuru was done.

They lounged on the sofa after dinner, Yuzuru's head in Javier's lap and a movie playing quietly in the background. "Querido...take this step with me." Javier said, looking down into Yuzuru's eyes. He ran his fingers slowly through the younger man's hair, smiling at the relaxed and happy expression gracing Yuzuru's features.

Yuzuru nodded. "Always with you, Javi-kun." He sighed happily. He wouldn't consider himself ready for this next step into their relationship, but everything happened for a reason, and he had to remind himself of this. He would prepare himself when the time came. At the moment, he just wanted to enjoy Javier's company before everyone interfered with their alone time.

As the movie finished, Javier looked down at Yuzuru and smiled. At some point, he had drifted off, and Javier didn't have the heart to wake him. He very carefully moved out from beneath him, cradling his head and picking him up behind his knees. He shuffled quietly down the hall to the bedroom and placed the sleeping man gently on the bed, stripping his jeans off and replacing them with the pajama pants in his overnight bag. It pleased him to know that Yuzuru wasn't troubled enough to lose sleep after everything that happened today. He covered the other man and crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead. He whispered a quiet, "Goodnight," before falling asleep.

\---

They stepped up to the microphones, hand in hand, nervous smiles on their faces. They glanced at each other briefly before taking their seats and turning to the press. Brian sat beside Yuzuru with Tracy by Javier's side.

Brian started off the press conference, immediately addressing the issue, smiling to cover his own nerves. "As quiet as we would all like to keep this, Yuzuru and Javier have decided that this is no longer an option, given the circumstances that have brought us all together today. I will let them speak before we take any questions. I would like the press to please respect them and not interrupt them before they are finished. Thank you." He smiled at Javier, who nodded back and licked his lips.

"Thank you, Brian. I would like to first say thank you for coming out today. We were a bit nervous when we found out that someone had discovered our relationship, but we are also grateful that some of our stress has been lifted. From today going forward, we will continue to work hard for our supporters and for ourselves. Thank you, again." Javier squeezed Yuzuru's hand tightly, breathing a quiet sigh of relief as the Japanese man began to speak.

"Thank you for allowing us the opportunity to make this relationship public," Yuzuru began, his voice shaky. His English was already questionable, and his nerves only made it worse. "We have taken measures to ensure that our relationship does not interfere with our skating. Together, we will work toward a future that everyone can be proud of. We hope that fans of figure skating continue to support us on our journey. Thank you, again, for your time." He bowed politely and sat back in his chair. His hand shook and Javier squeezed it again.

Brian filtered questions, and answered as many as he could, allowing the couple to relax for a few moments.

"Mr. Orser, a question for the couple!" one journalist called out. Brian nodded in his direction. "After you both retire, will you both remain in Canada, or will you go to your respective countries?" he asked, smiling brightly.

Javier put a gentle hand on Yuzuru's back, looking into his eyes when the younger man turned to him. He could tell that Yuzuru was just as unsure as he was, and he smiled softly. He turned back to the journalist. "We will think about that when the time comes. For now, we would like to enjoy our relationship as it is. As much as we think about the future, we still have many things to discuss and many difficulties to overcome."

Yuzuru nodded in agreement. "That future is still quite far off, and I am living in the moment, right now. It is difficult to say where we will go, as we have not been faced with the challenge. At this moment, we are together. We are happy. We will skate to the best of our abilities. This is all we can promise. Thank you for your question."

Brian and Tracy wrapped the conference up as Yuzuru and Javier headed backstage. They said nothing to each other, settling on a warm embrace. Yuzuru felt himself tear up and hid his face in Javier's shoulder, the older man's warm hand on his back bringing him comfort as his body shook. Javier rocked from side to side, kissing the top of his head and telling him in soft whispers that it was over and everything was alright. Brian and Tracy joined them, wrapping arms around both of them. This was certainly a huge step for them, and now that they'd taken it, they'd have challenges, but it could only get better from here.


End file.
